


Golden Trio

by Sphe



Series: Golden Trio [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphe/pseuds/Sphe
Summary: Le début et la fin ce n'était pas eux trois, mais c'est ce qui avait compté le plus.





	1. Minho voit, Newt sait, Thomas part.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je me décide a poster mes fanfics sur ao3.  
A l'origine je poste sur fanfiction.net, et je me disais qu'il n'y avait pas de fandom français sur ao3. Mais je suis tellement plus sur ao3 pour lire que sur fanfiction.net que je commence à trouver ça bête.
> 
> Cette fic aura peut-être un second chapitre. Je ne sais pas. A voir.  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Golden Trio**

Minho voit

Le nouveau est le tremblement de terre qui ébranle le bloc ; il apporte avec lui toutes les incohérences d’un monde extérieur qui leur est interdit.

Mais dix minutes après l’avoir rencontré, et pour toujours par la suite, ce n’est pas ce qui importe. Ce qui importe, c’est la façon dont il semble chercher Newt du regard, de la même façon que Newt le regarde.

_Ça_, c’est nouveau et c’est étrange, parce que Newt n’est pas du genre à se livrer facilement. Mais il le connait assez pour voir, commencer à voir, la façon dont ils se tournent l’un vers l’autres et dont les esquisses de sourire sont plus sincères qu’elles ne le devraient avec une personne rencontrée il y a quelques jours.

Et un jour Newt s'est assis avec le nouveau; et avec Chuck aussi, mais il semble à Minho que c'est plus le nouveau que Chuck qui a eu son importance, et ça aussi c’est nouveau.

Newt ne s'attarde pas, d'ordinaire. Newt est celui qui papillonne entre eux et parce qu'il est, eh bien, _Newt_, celui qui les lie tous au final, plus qu’Alby qui est souvent presque plus un survivant qu’un leader.

Et à ce moment-là Minho se dit qu’il y a vraiment quelque chose – il ne sait pas quoi, pas encore, mais il y a quelque chose et surtout, _c’est sérieux_.

…

Et Newt est comme un frère pour lui ; il ne lui dit rien, parce que cet imbécile est assez grand pour gérer sa vie tout seul. Mais il garde un œil sur les choses, sur eux, et même encore plus quand il commence à se rapprocher de Thomas.

Alby dirait que c’est son côté possessif.

…

Les portes du labyrinthe sont en train de se refermer ; _je vais mourir_ pense-t-il alors. Il peut voir la sortie, il peut voir le bloc, mais il se sait incapable d’abandonner Alby là.

Il peut voir Newt, en première ligne devant les portes, et toutes les détresses que porte son regard. Les bloqueurs, crient, l’encourage, et Newt a le regard d’une personne qui voit son monde disparaitre.

La sortie est désormais une fente lumineuse de plus en plus mince et il ne va pas pouvoir sortir.

D’un coup, Thomas est là. D’un coup, Thomas cours.

Et à ce moment-là il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose, et d’une certaine façon, il sait.

Thomas n’abandonnera jamais ses amis.

Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, Thomas est entré dans sa vie comme l’une de ces personnes qu’il n’abandonnera jamais non plus.

Et c’est l’un de ces moments de réalisation, quelque chose qui clique dans sa tête et _oh_. Peut-être qu’il peut comprendre comment Newt s’est attaché aussi rapidement – en parti, du moins.

_(Parce qu’il y a entre Newt et Thomas quelque chose de plus sur laquelle il ne met pas de mot parce qu’il ne s’y autorise pas.)_

…

Minho reste à distance. C’est entre eux que les choses se passent.

_(Au final, je n’étais que l’intrus de votre histoire, dit-il à Thomas, un mauvais soir, des années plus tard._

_Qu’est-ce que tu dis ? le reprend son ami ; tu as toujours fait partie de l’histoire. Tu nous as toujours sauvé, Minho.)_

…

Minho espère de tout son cœur que ces deux-là auront une fin heureuse. Ils sont les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, après tout.

Le tatouage sur sa nuque peut dire qu’il est le chef ; il veut bien mener les bloqueurs ou n’importe qui qui soit prêt à le suivre.

Mais avec eux deux, juste eux deux, il se sent comme si vivre pouvait être tellement plus.

Newt sait

La traversée de la terre brulée est un supplice ; sa jambe lui fait mal, et, au bout de quelques jours, c’est un autre genre de douleur qui semble s’installer à l’arrière de son crâne. C’est indéfinissable, et un peu étrange. Il n’en dit rien, ne se pose pas de questions.

Cela ne doit pas être si important.

Il essaie d’y croire de tout son cœur.

oOOo

La tension de la traversée devient insoutenable ; il le sentiment qu’un poids constant lui pèse sur le cœur.  
Qui sera le prochain à mourir ? Quelle sera cette nouvelle horreur ?

Et si c’était Minho ?  
Thomas ?

Il ressent des choses et il fait comme s’il ne comprenait pas. Parfois, il a l’impression qu’il pourrait, d’un coup, ne plus être maître de lui-même. Souvent, c’est juste comme s’il avait les nerfs à vifs.

L’absence d’Alby est encore une douleur lancinante dans son torse. Minho le sait. Minho est là. Parfois ils parlent et parfois Minho reste juste à côté de lui dans un silence réconfortant, et alors tout va bien.

A d’autre moment, il est avec Thomas.

Minho se met souvent en retrait, alors. Minho est loin d’être stupide, et il le connait mieux que personne.

Entre eux, il y a des non-dits. C’est les conversations qu’ils ont pu avoir au bloc. C’est la façon dont ils marchent côte à côte parfois, trop proches l’un de l’autre alors qu’il fait aussi chaud, en traversant la terre brulée. C’est les regards qu’ils se portent depuis si longtemps (le début).

_(Pas si longtemps, en vérité, mais pourtant c’est déjà tellement _important._)_

…

Quand Janson annonce son nom il ne s’effondre pas.

Ne bronche pas.  
Ne dis rien.

Ça explique tout. Comme s’il le savait sans oser y croire.

Alors il accepte son corps avec les changements qu’il porte depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Mais Thomas, lui, tombe, et il veut le prendre dans ses bras.  
Faire disparaitre le détresse qui habite tout son être de façon si évidente et lui dire que tout ira bien parce qu’ils sont encore ensemble, ils sont encore tous les trois.

Il sait que c’est faux.

Mais parce qu’il ne peut malgré tout pas voir la souffrance dans les yeux de l’une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, il trouve quelque chose à dire.

_(Reste avec moi, s’il te plait, ne murmure-t-il pas. Jusqu’à la fin, je t’en prie. _

_J’ai besoin de toi._

_Peut-être aurait-il dû.)_

…

Minho et Thomas sont les ancres qui portent son monde tout entier et lui permet de savoir encore où il est.

Et d’un coup ils ne sont plus là. Parfois il réalise qu’il ne leur en veut pas vraiment, qu’il les comprend et qu’il les aime assez pour vouloir juste leur bonheur. Qu’ils soient en sécurité. Le reste du temps, c’est comme si une rage indescriptible prenait contrôle de son esprit et de son corps tout entier. Alors, le monde entier ne semble pas assez grand pour recevoir toute sa colère et il leur en veut, tellement, tellement, de l’avoir abandonné alors qu’il n’a qu’eux.

Après, c’est à lui qu’il en veut.

Le corps des fondus qu’il a vu jusque-là est ravagé ; il comprend enfin pourquoi. Ce n’est pas la maladie, c’est cette colère intense et profonde et parfois lui aussi il a juste envie de s’arracher les yeux pour s’empêcher de voir et s’arracher la langue pour s’empêcher de dire des mots qu’il regrette après.

oOOo

Ses pensées et s’emmêlent et il ne sait même plus pourquoi il hurle comme ça ; il veut que tout s’arrête ; il veut dire à Thomas qu’il lui a manqué ; il veut arrêter d’être ce monstre qu’il ne peut qu’imaginer ; il veut demander si Minho va bien ; il veut arrêter de voir cette détresse dans les yeux de Thomas.

Il ne peut que supplier.

Essayer de se rappeler qui il est.

Juste assez pour regarder Thomas.

Tenter de lui transmettre tout ce qu’il souhaite par l’intermédiaire de ce regard.

Il aurait voulu voir le monde.

Être heureux.

Il a envie de dire à Thomas de le faire pour lui.

Il a envie de dire à Thomas de ne pas l’oublier.

Il veut dire tout ce qui va rester en suspend entre eux – _et pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’a rien dit plus tôt ; et toute les épreuves et toute la souffrance lui semblait être un frein alors._

_C’est pour cela qu’il aurait dû parler, en vérité. (Il est un peu tard, maintenant)._

Il ne peut pas. (Ne peut plus).

Il y a dans le regard de Thomas, quand il appuie sur la détente, toute la détresse et toutes les promesses du monde.

_ (Lui et Thomas méritaient plus._

_Plus qu’une histoire à demi-mot qui n’a jamais trouvé de réalité dans laquelle s’ancrer. _

_Ce sera pour une autre vie, peut-être, mais c’est une pensée qui lui laisse un goût amer.)_

Thomas part

Après tout ce qu’ils avaient pu traverser, reconstruire et s’installer semblait la chose la plus importante à faire.

La plus saine, aussi. Tout le monde ou presque semble trouver un équilibre ou un réconfort dans le fait d’empiler des pierres, de se reconstruire une vie qui pourrait être qualifiée de normal.

oOOo

Des mois après, Thomas n’en peut plus. Les morts qu’il porte avec lui semblent le suivre partout. Il a l’impression de s’enfermer dans une routine qui lui donne envie de hurler. Ce n’est ni intéressant, ni enrichissant ; il n’a pas la stabilité de Minho qui semble renaître en même temps que la petite population qu’il représente.

Parfois il a des flashs d’avant – avant le labyrinthe, avant la perte de mémoire, avant que sa vie devienne celle d’un survivant.

Dans ces moments il a envie l’espace d’un instant d’être de retour dans un laboratoire scientifique où la recherche le fait jubiler ; l’instant d’après il a envie de vomir et il sait qu’il sera incapable de s’y remettre un jour.

Il sait que c’était sa passion avant que WICKED ne s’empare de tout ce qui le définissait ; il n’est pas fait pour la vie monotone du travail de la Terre ; il aimait l’adrénaline de la recherche, l’enthousiasme de la nouveauté. Il aimait réfléchir des jours à un problème qui devient une obsession, envisager toutes les solutions possibles pour y remédier.

C’est un chercheur et un scientifique. Mais il ne lève pas le petit doigt face aux quelques propositions des immunes de recherches et de nouvelles innovations.

Qu’est-on sensé faire de sa vie lorsque même les choses que l’on aimait le plus nous donne envie de s’enfuir en courant ?

…

Quand tout est trop difficile – _souvent. Presque tout le temps. -_ Minho est son sauveur, Minho est là. De proche, ils deviennent presque inséparable. Les autres semblent comprendre le lien inaltérable qui les lie ; ils ont traversé ensemble plus que n’importe qui. Les bloqueurs qui restent plus que personne.

oOOo

Et un jour ça fait déjà un an.

_(Un an que Newt l’a supplié de le tuer, un an qu’il voit son regard désespéré dans son sommeil et un an qu’il pense qu’il aurait dû lui dire, il aurait dû lui dire.)_

Il est le seul à savoir ce que cette date signifie et il a juste envie de pleurer. Un poids insurmontable s’est installé sur ses épaules et dans son ventre, et il se sent juste si _mal_.

Un soir, pas si longtemps après, Minho et lui sont là, tous les deux.

Il parle.

Minho se tait ; Minho pleure.

_« On était un trio en or, dis Minho en riant – mais cela sonne faux. Maintenant, on n’est plus que deux abrutis assis sur un tronc d’arbre. »_

Après ça, les choses semblent un peu plus clair.

…

Il continue d’aider aux travaux de la communauté ; il plante des choux, et arrache de mauvaises herbes. C’est toujours insupportable, mais au moins, son esprit est un peu plus paisible.

Doucement, il commence à comprendre ce qu’il doit faire.

Il retourne voir Minho.

Je pars, dit-il et Minho, d’abords, ne dit rien. Il sourit, et hoche la tête. Un sourire un peu triste qui pourtant porte tout l’espoir et le soulagement du monde.

Je le savais, répond-t-il simplement.

Evidemment, pense Thomas. Minho connait Thomas mieux que personne, et il voit les choses. _(C’est aussi pour ça qu’il était – est – un bon leader.)_

Mais derrière cette phrase, il sait que Minho ne parle pas que de son départ. Ils n’ont pas encore parlé de tout. Ils n’en parleront pas avant qu’il ne parte.

Quand il reviendra. _(Il est bien obligé maintenant ; un jour viendra où il aura besoin de tout dire à Minho.)_

Comme si tu avais une fois dans ta vie été le genre de personne à pouvoir vivre une vie ordinaire, une vie de routine et de travail simple, lui a dit Brenda avec un petit rire, quand il fait son sac.

oOOo

Alors Thomas s’en va.

Il marche. Les muscles de ses jambes agonisent, parfois, lorsqu’il force trop dans une même journée, et qu’il y a eu quelques passages difficiles ; ses omoplates le font souffrir sous le poids du sac qu’il porte partout.

Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi libre. Aussi vivant. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne.

_(Ou peut-être que si, parfois, et c’était au bloc, paradoxalement, là où il était plus emprisonné que jamais ; mais uniquement physiquement. Mais c’était une liberté partielle, une liberté imaginaire, qui avait ses heures de gloire lorsque, avec Newt, c’était presque comme s’ils étaient deux ados dans les bois.)_

…

Il voit des cascades immenses ; gravit des falaises dont la vue est à couper le souffle ; traverses des forêts luxuriantes.

Dans un champ de fleur, immense, qui s’étend à perte de vue, il érige une croix. Doucement, avec déférence et alors qu’une unique larme coule sur sa joue, il grave les lettre TERESA.

…

Il voit des paysages extraordinaires ; les reste de ces civilisations oubliées. Il note tout. Dessine des cartes. Croque quelques espaces malgré ses maigres compétences.

Il pense à tout ce qu’il y a à raconter, toutes ces nouveautés. Il se dit que peut-être, il a envie d’en parler à Minho.

Un jour.

Pas encore.

…

_(Il ne l’oubliera pas._

_Peut-être dans dix ans, quinze ans, ne se souviendra-t-il pas de tout._

_De toutes leurs conversations ; de la couleur de ses yeux ou du son de son rire. De sa taille et des traits de son visage._

_Mais il n’oubliera jamais, comme un indescriptible mélange de sensation, tout ce que Newt a pu lui apporter. _

_Il n’est plus là. _

_Il n’a plus ses mots, il ne peut entendre sa voix. _

_Mais il y aura toujours en lui le sentiment rassurant d’avoir rencontré l’une des personne qui devait combler sa vie.)_

…

Il admire la grandeur de la nature. Il s’arrête devant la mer des jours entiers. Il risque sa vie pour aller de plus en plus loin. Se perd en essayant de revenir sur ses pas.

Il se sent bien. Complet.

Et parfois c’est comme s’il y avait derrière lui la présence d’un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux clairs.

…

_(Un jour il arrive face à la mer._

_Il s’arrête. S’assoit sur le sable de la plage. _

_« Hey, Newt. Il y a des choses que j’ai à te dire… » Commence-t-il)_


	2. Thomas fait son deuil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
Nouveau chapitre. Youhou.  
Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un deuxième chapitre sur ce texte. Il est arrivé, c'est tout. Donc le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Thomas fait son deuil**

(Thomas fait son deuil, parce qu’il n’a pas le choix)

(Thomas voyage, Thomas marche jusqu’à ce que ses jambes le brûlent et que son souffle s’épuise. Thomas marche et il est seul.)

_(Avec lui-même et ses fantômes et c’est déjà beaucoup de monde.)_

Thomas commence à se souvenir.

Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce serait possible et avait accepté ce fait quand il avait déserté le laboratoire avec Minho et Newt, alors. (Accepté mais pas intégré ; c’est une chose étrange que d’être né à seize ans, de se dire qu’un pan aussi large de sa vie, qui a décidé tant de choses, nous sera à jamais refusé.)

Mais les souvenirs qui revenaient de manière éparse et épisodique au refuge, déjà, continuent d’affluer alors qu’il voyage.

Plus il laisse de regret de tristesse de douleur derrière lui, plus ceux-ci semblent clair et son esprit était peut-être juste trop lourd et trop encombré. (Ce n’est pas possible, répond le scientifique qui émerge doucement en lui).

Il ne sait pas comment il aurait pu gérer cette nouvelle personne qui fait partie de lui mais qui n’est pas totalement lui au refuge. (Une personne qu’il déteste souvent pour les choix qu’elle a fait et la souffrance qu’elle a infligée. Il a encore tellement en tête ce que Brenda avait dit –_ Si Wicked avait géré la pandémie au lieu de se concentrer sur la recherche d’un vaccin _– et il se sent coupable (coupable, coupable))

(Peut-être que s’il avait fait de meilleurs choix, de nombreuses personnes seraient encore en vie.) (Peut-être que s’il avait fait de meilleurs choix, Newt serait encore en vie.)

Il est d’autant plus heureux de son départ, et prend à chaque instant un peu plus conscience d’à quel point il avait besoin de ce voyage.

(Il se dit qu’il y a peut-être encore des couches de révélations sur les raisons de ses actions, et parfois il a envie de savoir.

A d’autres moments il a juste envie d’oublier – finalement ce n’étais pas si mal d’être né à seize ans.)

…

Il essaie de ne pas trop penser à l’humanité qu’il a abandonné derrière lui.

Il n’y avait peut-être pas d’autre solution, et éloigner les derniers immunes de l’humanité a permis sa sauvegarde.

Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu’ils ont – qu’il a – laissé derrière eux les milliers de gens qui vivaient encore, entassés dans les dernières villes. Ils les ont condamnés pour leur propre _survie _et Thomas se déteste encore un peu plus, pour tout ça – si c’est encore possible.

Ce n’est pas juste le deuil d’une personne ou deux ou même cent – _il a vu tant de mort._

C’est le deuil d’une vie, c’est le deuil d’un monde, c’est le deuil de son passé un peu. (C’est le deuil d’un espoir, c’est le deuil d’une envie, c’est le deuil d’une relation qui n’a jamais vécue alors qu’elle aurait pu être l’une des plus belles choses de sa vie, sans doute.)

Et il se sent tant au colère, au début. Il s’énerve seul au bord d’un ruisseau ou devant une montagne et il crie et il frappe des choses.

Il a dix-huit ans, pourquoi le monde s’est-il déposé sur ses épaules ?

Et puis il pleure, il pleure comme il ne se l’est jamais autorisé (d’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne) (ça commence à être de plus en plus loin, au fur et à mesure qu’il se souvient).

Parce que depuis des années, depuis un moment déjà, pleurer c’était s’effondrer (_et peut-être ne jamais se relever, parce que tout est trop lourd à porter_) et qu’il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que se le _permettre_. (Il y avait des gens qu’il ne pouvait pas abandonner) (Quand s’est-il mis à assumer la responsabilité de gens qui n’était pas la sienne ?).

Et maintenant, dans la solitude des forêts et des montagnes, il pleure.

_Il pleure jusqu’à plus souffle – jusqu’à suffoquer et hoqueter – il pleure et s’arrête de marcher pendant des jours – il pleure et le monde entier est tristesse et douleur._

…

(Il est si fatigué.

Il tombe dans cette prairie où les herbes hautes lui chatouillent les mollets. Il se laisse tomber et s’allonger sur le dos ; l’herbe le surplombe alors et vu d’en bas s’élève vers le ciel. Le ciel qui est bleu, avec quelques nuages qui le traverse et il soupire.

Il respire.)

(Ce soir-là, il ne fait pas de cauchemars.)

(Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, il dit un soir en soupirant.

Je ne suis qu’un abruti qui parle à des fantômes.

Mais vous me manquez, encore.

Tu me manques, beaucoup.)

(Tu n’aurais rien pu changer, lui souffle le vent jour après jour, et accepter l’ampleur de la situation qu’il a affronté n’était pas tant une évidence que ça ; c’est aussi accepter sa propre impuissance et sa propre inutilité, et c’est loin d’être la chose la plus simple à faire qui lui ait été donné.

Mais c’est peut-être celle qui est la plus libératrice.)

_(Tu n’aurais rien pu changer, et à quel moment des gens ont-ils commencé à te persuader du contraire ; à mettre sur tes épaules le poids de l’humanité.)_

_(Tu n’aurais pas pu me sauver.)_

…

Il commence à regarder les étoiles.

Plus il voyage, plus il commence à distinguer les schémas, leur mouvement. Il essaie de faire émerger des souvenirs de temps plus anciens, qui ne sont pas autant associés au dégout de lui-même qui s’était construit petit à petit en découvrant son implication auprès de WICKED.

La biologie, la mécanique lui semble toujours inatteignable – peut-être pour toujours. (Il ne peut plus construire ou se pencher sur l’humain sans voir les morts et les armes, les mécanismes et les mots complexe associée à la séquestration _a la torture_, il ne peut plus.)

Mais les étoiles ? Les étoiles sont belles et magnifique, et quand il se souvient du nom d’une constellation qu’il a appris il y a de cela des années, il est heureux.

Et peu à peu (devant les étoiles) la personne qu’il était avant arrête petit à petit d’être un monstre de mauvais choix pour redevenir lui – un Thomas plus jeune, qui a fait ses erreurs, aussi. (Quelqu’un d’humain, aussi.)

(Thomas voyage, Thomas se souvient, Thomas accepte doucement la personne qu’il est devenu, et la personne qu’on l’a forcé à devenir. Son passé fait partis de lui, ses erreurs aussi, mais ses bons choix tout autant. Il n’y a pas de ‘et si’ à formuler, parce qu’il a vécu pleinement. La tristesse et les regrets ne partent jamais, disait une femme au refuge. Et pourtant, Thomas a l’impression de les laisser goutte à goutte derrière lui alors qu’il marche.)

…

Il commence à dessiner son voyage.

Dessiner est un bien grand mot – il croque parfois et il tente de cartographier. Au début, c’est surtout pour éviter de se perdre. Avec le temps, ça devient plus intéressant.

Il se surprend à essayer de deviner l’espace ; à chercher la justesse de la représentation. Ce n’est pas pour le dessin, en soi ; c’est pour la _cartographie_ – c’est la marque du voyage et de la découverte et c’est la plus belle chose au monde.

(C’est écrire un monde qui mérite de vivre en son sein et ça lui donne un peu plus envie de voir ce que cela va devenir, aussi.) (C’est accepter qu’il mérite lui aussi de vivre dans ce monde.)

**Un après**

(Parce que malgré toutes les difficultés du monde, il y a un après.)

Tu n’es plus le même, lui dit Minho lorsqu’il revient.

Il a peur d’être un peu trop différent alors que son lui d’avant tout, son lui que connaissait Minho, la personne qu’il était devenu depuis le refuge, la personne qu’il est devenu en voyageant, se sont tranquillement additionnée pour qu’il soit aujourd’hui la personne qu’il est.  
Avec qui il se sent plus en accord.

Plus à l’aise.

Mais Minho sourit. Minho rayonne presque. Il avait les épaules aussi lourdes que celles de Thomas en arrivant au refuge. Thomas l’a vu se relever tranquillement en même temps qu’il érigeait des maisons et maintenant, la différence est frappante. Ce n’est ni l’ado marqué par la terre brulée, ni même le leader des coureurs du temps du labyrinthe. Il ressemble plus à un jeune adulte de dix-neuf ans qui pourrait presque être normal.

Thomas se demande s’il ressemble un peu plus à ça, lui aussi.

Après tout, il a un peu plus l’impression d’avoir dix-neuf ans, et un peu moins l’impression d’avoir le monde qui l’écrase.

(C’est ce que lui dit Brenda. Elle sourit et elle rigole en le voyant. Pose ses mains sur ses épaules. « Elles semblent plus légère. Je suis contente pour toi. »)

Le refuge n’a plus tant un gout de prison maintenant qu’il sait comment partir ; qu’il sent qu’il a le droit d’en partir. Le regard des autres immunes n’est plus aussi lourd.

(Au début ils le regardent un peu bizarrement. Ce n’est pas méchant, surtout curieux, et remplis d’incompréhension. Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment ce gamin qui fuit le paradis qu’on leur a offert, qui vit pour le voyage et la beauté des grands espaces. Puis l’incompréhension se transforme en sympathie, en affection, alors qu’ils apprennent à connaître le garçon qui voyage – celui qui se met à partir et à venir.)

Thomas s’en va à nouveau parce qu’il le _peut_. (Il finit toujours par revenir et chaque retour est beau parce qu’il voit Brenda, passe du temps avec Minho. Les gens le salut avec amusement en le voyant revenir après des semaines de silence radio, parfois un peu plus maigre et un peu plus sale, mais toujours avec un sourire et une assurance qui grandie tranquillement.)

Il leur tend les cartes qu’il dessine et s’étendent de plus en plus loin et sont des plus en plus détaillées.

(Et au coin du feu, Thomas conte ses voyages des étoiles dans les yeux.)


End file.
